Our Glee World! :)
by teelynnneeexo
Summary: Prompts anyone? Our imaginations...Our story. Disclaimer: I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

**Heelllloooo Fellow Gleeks!**

Is it 2015 yet?  
No?!  
6 more months?! What?!  
How are we supposed to survive until then?!  
_Don't Stop Believin'_ riiiighttt?  
Well let's make our imaginations come true!  
I am taking all requests!  
Any pairing (or character), any plot!  
Just PM me or leave a review and I will do my best!  
We have a LOONNGG way to go, so why not enjoy FF until then?

_**Are you ready?**_


	2. Samcedes: TWrites :)

**Any drabble with Samcedes lol. But I would love to see **_**Domestic**_** Samcedes or Kiddie Samcedes (:**

* * *

"Sam! Baby, I'm home! Where are you?" Mercedes Evans asked as she walked in the house. The only response she got was some clashing coming from the kitchen. "The hell?'

The sight that she saw simply left her in awe. In the kitchen she saw her husband, Sam, and her 7 month old twins, Gabriella and Isabella, _attempting _to make from the looks of it spaghetti and cookies. The cookies looked like it would survive, but the spaghetti was a different story.

"What's going on in here?" Mercedes asked as she made her way to greet her family.

"Hey baby! I was just- well, trying to make dinner but I think our Bellas' is trying to take charge." Sam replied with a slight chuckle.

Mercedes giggled as she kissed who two daughters, who had spaghetti sauce all over them and their high chairs, and then made over to her husband to give him with a sweet kiss.

"Well how about we just order out tonight. It looks like a Cloudy Chance of Meatballs in here." She smiled as she looked into her husband's eyes.

Sam pouted. "But Mercy, I prom-"

"I know you promised that you would cook tonight. But Sam, look at the girls! They look a mess!" she laughed as Gabriella let out a happy scream. She took his hands into hers, "I _am_ proud of you, though. It's not easy cooking while watching the kids. How about this? I'll let you make breakfast in the morning and I'll watch the girls. You can make those special pancakes that we love."

Sam sighed as he started to give in. "Fiiinee. Fair enough."

"Good. I'll go get the girls cleaned up as you clean up the kitchen, okay?" She said as she found a rubber band to pull up her hair so that she wouldn't get any sauce in it.

"Not so fast." Sam smiled. Before she could respond, Sam dipped his head down and gave her a firm, but loving kiss. "I love you." He said, after a few seconds of kissing.

"I love you, too." Mercedes responded breathlessly.

They starred into each other's eyes adoringly, as if they were in their own world. Matter of fact, they _were _in their own world, until the twins started squealing with delight.

"We have two happy girls don't we?" Sam asked as he got Isabella out of her high chair and handed her to Mercedes.

"We do." She replied lovingly.

"I hope the sauce comes out of your suit! Those are one of my favorites!" Sam yelled behind his wife, watching her ass switch from side to side as she made her way to the twin's room upstairs.

"I'm sure it will! Oh! And save the sugar cookies! They look really good!" She replied.

Sam looked shattered at the pan on the counter and shyly said, "Those are biscuits."

* * *

**This one is for TWrites! I hope you enjoyed it!  
If you haven't yet, go check out her stories! She is such an amazing writer!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Kitty v Brake and Ryley: chubby4567 :)

**What if Marley and Ryder are dating and so are Jake and Bree, Kitty is of course jealous and she tries to destroy what each couple has.**

* * *

**Kitty's POV**

Ugh. I'm so sick of seeing these bitches kissing these boys that are supposed to be mine. MINE. Like what the hell does Jake see in Bree? It's no secret she's trying to be like me. He _still _belongs to me. We are _meant _for each other. Don't get me started on Ryder and that Marley girl. Those two just disgust me. I don't really care for Ryder; I just need to hook up with him. Just a one-time thing, no biggie.

"Hey Kitty!" _What bitch?_

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my birthday party this weekend! It's going to be great! Hope to see you there!" She said while she handed me an invitation and walking away. It doesn't look like it's going to be a time waster. Ooo, and Jake is going to be there. Mmm mmm, I know this party isn't going to be a bore.

It's time to start thinking of plans.

•••

**Kitty's POV, Bree's Party**

"Jake, you gotta second?" I asked, with my famous smirk.

"Yeah, uh sure." he replied kind of hesitant, it must be a sign that he misses me too.

I lead us upstairs and into a corner. I turn around swiftly and pin him against the wall.

"What are you doing, Puckerman?" I ask quite seductively.

"What are you talking about, Kitty?" he asked nervously. Got him.

"You know what I'm talking about. I miss you. And I know you miss me." I purred softly.

"Kitty, I'm with Bree. You know this."

"Just tell me you don't want me. Just tell me." I say while guiding his hands on my sides.

"Jake." _Shit! Dammit Bree! _

"Bree, baby-"

" Don't. Speak. To. Me." She said before running off crying. Jake pushed me off of him and ran after her.

_Shiiiiiiiiiit. Now what?_

**Bree's POV**

How could I be so stupid? And just when I was going to tell him that I love him. I must be a fool.

"Whoa, Bree? What's wrong?"

"Not now, Marley Rose!" I scowled at her. But, at that moment, I remembered, about 10 months ago. "Oh, but remember what you warned me about around 10 months ago. Thanks for the warning. What he did to you, he just did to me."

"Bree!" It was him. I don't know if I can handle looking at him. I can't handle looking at him.

"It's over Jake we're DONE!" I don't know what came over me, but it felt like after I said that, my world became empty again.

•••

**Kitty's POV**

I walk down the hallway as I recall Bree's party. Saturday was a disaster. Literally. But on the bright side, Jake and Bree broke up, so now he has only me left. There is no way that he can turn me down now! I guess I'll talk to him after school.

But Ryder…

I _need_ Ryder.

Where is Honey Boo Boo?

"Marley!" _Yes! Right on time!_

"What Kitty?" she asked as she closed her locker.

"Listen you skimming little kiss ass, I want your boyfriend. Well let me put it this way. I am _going _to have sex with your boyfriend. But no strings attached. You can have him, I just want him. And if you _dare _get in my way, I will make you regret it." I gave her a wink as I turned around and walked to my third period class.

**Marley's POV**

How dare she just come up in my face like that and say those mean words! Ryder _loves _me, and I love him. He wouldn't do that to me would he?

_Where's Unique?_

"Marley, girl, you won't _believe_ what I saw at Charlotte Russe on Saturday!"

_Thank You, God!_

"Kitty told me that her and Ryder are going to have sex and if I try to mess up her plan then she'll make me regret it." I said, really fast.

"She did _WHAT? _Marley I know you ain't gonna let that hoochie take your man!" he said very confidently.

"But she-"

"I don't care _what _she said. You are Ryder's girlfriend and the love of his life. You need to tell him what's going on. And more importantly, you need to tell him how you feel and that you're in love with him. I know you're struggling to do this, but if you want Kitty to hook up with him, which I _HIGHLY _doubt will happen, then you need to express yourself." He said while giving me his famous look. I have _a lot _to think about.

•••

**Kitty's POV**

Finally! It's the end of the day! Now I can finally go talk to Jake and comfort him while he gets over Bree. I turn the corner of the hallway and my heart drops. The sight in front of me… It's _horrific!_ All I see is Jake and Bree in each other's arms, just holding each other! That should be me, not Bree! The hell! When did they get back together?

I storm in the other direction so I wouldn't have to face them. As I turn the other corner, I couldn't help but yell! Dammit, you boobless bitch! What are you fucking stupid, too?

"Hey Kitty! The next time you want to threaten someone's girlfriend make sure her boyfriend doesn't know any of your secrets! Like the time you shitted on yourself when you were at your interview at Ohio State!"

_Shit._

* * *

**This is for you chubby4567! I hope you enjoyed it!  
If you haven't just yet, go check out his/her stories! Great work!**

**Thank you so much for reading and for those who review!**


	4. Kurtcedes: greeneyes :)

**Kurtcedes.. Mercedes makes Kurt jealous. They are at the club and she's dancing on Sam and Kurt goes up and pulls her away.**

* * *

"_Damn, baby! _I knew you had it in you!" I heard Sam groan behind me. When I say I know how to throw it back, I _know _how to throw this ass back. Especially for Sam. Mmm, mmm. That boy knows he's tasty. Shoot, I'll trade my tots for him!

I look over at Kurt and I see him glaring at me. For what reason? I'm not sure. He's been kind of distant for the past few weeks. Every time we talk he always gives me simple responses. I don't know what's up with him, I'm starting not to care too .

I turn around and Sam does his sexy body roll on me. "I'm really enjoying myself Mercedes!" He tells (well, more like yell) me while giving me one of those famous smirks.

"Me too, Sam! Thanks for inviting me!" I respond back while flashing him a smile.

"Hey! It's no problem! I just didn't want to be stuck here by myself with Klaine over there." He said while laughing. I join in with his laugh and glance where Kurt and Blaine were sitting and I only saw Blaine. Just as I was about to ask Sam where Kurt went, someone grabbed my arm and harshly said, "I need to talk to you."

"What the hell Kurt?!" I heard Sam yelled as Kurt pulled me away. I couldn't really see where he was taking me. The club was really dark but I guess he knows a spot.

"Kurt what's wrong? Did Blaine do something wrong?" he opened a bathroom door and quickly closed and locked it.

"Did yo-" That's all I got out before his lips came into contact with mines. I slowly melted into his lips as I felt him suck onto my bottom lip. Before I realized it, I was kissing him back. To be honest, I've always wanted to kiss him, but ever since he told me that he was gay it kind of went of way. But this is my chance. I felt his tongue slowly and softly graze the bottom of my lip. I gave him access and things start to get hot and heavy really fast. I moaned in his mouth as his hands started my ass.

Right then and there, I _felt _it.

I felt the butterflies hatch from their cocoons and fly freely in my stomach. I felt my heart burst with love and affection. I felt my head fill with lust. I felt passion take over my body. I felt attached with his soul. I felt _complete_.

_Oh shit, his hands, ohhh no no no no no. Not yet baby._

"Kurt." I said fearfully, as I hyperventilate. _How long were we kissing?_ "What are you doing?! You're _ENGAGED_! You shouldn't be doing this!"

"Me?! You were kissing me back Mercedes! Don't you _dare_ tell me that you didn't feel anything! Because if you didn't then-"

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to go. This was all happening _too _fast. What am I doing? Why am I kissing someone that's engaged? Why am I having these feelings?

I ran to my car, got in, and headed home. Forget Sam. I'll just tell him that Kurt and I said some harsh words to each other. Right now, I just need to figure out what the hell I'm going to do with myself.

As I turn the street I see his car outside of my house. I park my car and I see him on my front doorstep. "Kurt-"

"Mercedes, I love you. I have for a long time. I'm sorry for the way that I acted tonight, but I can't help it! I'm in love with you. You can run all you want, but I know that you love me too. I'm not back-" He must have been surprised when I kissed him this time. Hell, I was surprised myself! No more running Mercedes Jones. No more running.

"I love you too, Kurt."

* * *

**This is for you greeneyes89! Love you girlie! I hope you enjoyed it!  
If you haven't yet, go check out her stories! She's wonderful! **

**Thank you so much for reading and for those who review!**

**P.S.: I'm still taking requests! Don't be shy!**


	5. Apologies

**Hey guys! I just want to sincerely apologize for not doing any updates as of the last month. School (virtual) had me super busy, and now my senior year starts on Monday! (whoop whoop!) I thought I would have had time this week to write, but I have just been so exhausted! Just please be patient with me. I will get on it as soon as I can! Great drabbles coming up soon! **

**Hugs and Kisses!**

**~Teddi Lynette :)**


End file.
